Bobby's World: The Movie/Trivia
This is the eleventh theatrical 20th Century Fox animated film to be traditionally-animated after Wizards, Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure, Fire and Ice, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Once Upon a Forest, The Pagemaster, Anastasia, Titan A.E., The Simpsons Movie, and Bob's Burgers: The Movie. *This is also the sixth traditionally-animated 20th Century Fox film to be in a 2.35:1 aspect ratio after Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure, Anastasia, Titan A.E., The Simpsons Movie, and Bob's Burgers: The Movie. *This is the most expensive traditional-animated 20th Century Fox film ever made. *This is the third animated film to star both Chris Pratt and Elizabeth Banks, following The LEGO Movie and The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. *This is also the third animated film to star Chris Pine, following Rise of the Guardians and Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. *The scene where Uncle Ted flips through various TV channels is similar to the channel surfing sequence from Toy Story 2. It is also made specifically and only for the first theatrical trailer. *The frames from the beginning of the first theatrical trailer (where Uncle Ted flips through channels) shows scenes from various animated movies and TV shows. *The beginning of the movie (excluding the logos and the book) up until when Bobby crash-lands on planet Earth were all done in 1.85:1 while the rest of the movie is done in 2.35:1. *Some of the complex sequences for the film were created by MPC, Digital Domain, Method Studios, DNEG, and Rodeo FX using CGI technology while the traditionally-animated characters for the complex sequences were done entirely in-house by Film Roman and Rough Draft Studios. *When The Third Floor worked on this film, they built some rough 3-D sets for the film. They would later composite the 2-D characters by using storyboards or rough animation. *The ending was originally going to have Bobby Generic's family give him a new tricycle (for saving the world), and he goes on a joyride (which plays over the first part of the end credits). However, it was scrapped (but finished for the director's cut version) and was replaced with a new one in the final film. *The original ending combines the opening sequence from the Bobby's World TV series with similar sequences from The Naked Gun film series, The Simpsons, and the Family Guy Season 4 episode, "PTV". *The original ending's places are, in order: The Generic Family's house, the streets of Oregon, a car wash, a waterslide, under the sea, the jungle, the forest, the Prehistoric era (where Bobby's tricycle encounters some Flintstone knockoffs), an underground mine ride, a rollercoaster, the road (which culminates in Homer Simpson from the Simpsons, Peter Griffin from Family Guy and Bob Belcher from Bob's Burgers getting chased by the tricycle), a race track, a bobsled race, the Death Star from Star Wars, New New York from Futurama (the Planet Express ship makes a cameo appearance), and the Stargate from 2001: A Space Odyssey. Category:Trivia